Deidara's Tale Chapter 1
by ZekeKun
Summary: Deidara moved to Konaha to try to live a good life. But soon he meets Sakura and romance insues.


Deidara's Tale

Chapter 1

Different

As the darkness of the night gave way to the shining Sun only one person in the entire Hidden Rock Village saw this beauty.

An 8 year-old boy with blonde hair that was styled so it was just covering his left eye, but the rest of his hair was shorter save his bangs. The boys name was Deidara.

Deidara was an artist at heart so the sunrise was true art to him no matter how many times he saw it.

He loved anything to do with art, but he loved one kind of art in particular. Sculptures. Deidara specialized in making sculptures which he could make easily by using what only he himself had. On both hands, in the middle of his palm, were mouths. Because of this Deidara was never accepted. Other children would tease him at the least, but unfortunately sometimes the older children would beat him black and blue. Even on occasion adults would beat him in the middle of a street or alley. Police would do nothing to stop this, and sometimes they would get apart of the action.

But the reasons for beating him by the children and adults alike were out of fear. Fear of what Deidara could do. He would always just sit under a tree making sculptures of birds mostly. However his art was very special for it could fly. By putting simple clay in the mouths of his hands they would chew them with there sharp teeth while molding it with their tongues, and infusing the clay with chakara spit. When it would come out he would add finishing touches by squeezing his hand. But once he let the bird or whatever creation he made get a safe distance away he would make a hand sign and it would explode loudly, and in several different colors. Everyone feared him, and even his parents were somewhat scared of him.

"It's so artistic." Deidara said to himself still watching the sunrise.

He was sitting up in his bed his blue eyes shimmering.

After a few minutes of looking at the sunrise, he sighed knowing this would be the last sunrise he would see in the Hidden Rock Village until he returned in four years. His family, his mother his father and himself, would be moving to Konaha, The Hidden Leaf Village. The reason he was moving was simple, The Hidden Rock Village was going through a depression for jobs and money. Almost everyone was moving away, some to Mist Country, some to Waterfall Country, some to Lightning Country, and some, like Deidara's family, were moving to Fire Country. Of course there where many countries to go to, but The Hidden Leaf Village seemed to be doing great, especial since it was attacked by a powerful demon just five years earlier.

A few hours passed by and Deidara was staring out a window of the car. He watched as the car drove by tree after tree. He knew he was in Fire Country due to the fact that there were almost no trees in The Earth Country.

"Well, we're almost at The Hidden Leaf Village, un" said Deidra's father. At this time Deidara didn't understand why his father said "un" and "hm" at the end of his sentences. He thought it was strange.

"Oh boy." said Deidara giving a sarcastic roll of his icy-blue eyes.

"I know you're not exited," said his father, "But this move could be good for us all, un."

Deidara sighed and thought to himself "Why am I so….different?" before drifting off to sleep.

Chapter 2

Cherry Blossom

Deidara sat alone in his room exactly one week since moving to the new house in Konaha, looking over a bird he made days earlier. His mother looked in through a crack in his door with a bit of sorrow before opening the door. Deidara looked up from his work, his blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Deidara," said his mother quietly, "Maybe you should head to the park, and try to make friends?"

He sighed then nodded slightly. Slowly he stood up and walk towards the park.

Deidara walked around the park looking at all of the happy children playing in small groups. Suddenly he heard sobbing and began to search for the source. Then he saw what it was. A small pink-haired girl was sitting under a tree crying quietly. Deidara ran up to her to see what was wrong with her. The small girl didn't notice him until he spoke to her.

"Hi," said Deidara. The pink haired girl looked up at him with emerald-green eyes. She sniffed a bit, wiping her face clean of tears with her arm.

"H-hello," responded the girl quietly.

"My name is Deidara," said Deidara pointing to himself, "What's you're name?"

"Sakura." said the girl. Deidara smiled and nodded.

"Sakura, like cherry blossoms right?" questioned Deidara. Sakura smiled a bit and nodded slowly, her cheeks turning somewhat pink. Sakura was a small pink haired girl that always seemed to have a red ribbon in her hair. She wore a T-shirt with a flower printed on it. She also wore ¾ pants, which is what both ninjas and ninjas in training wear. And finally she had on blue ninja shoes.

Although shy this was mostly because she was only 5 at the time.


End file.
